Wild things
by Spasticgothchild
Summary: In which Kurogane lives in a world where people with animalistic traits is typical and people can turn into animals. He finds a beautiful stranger and their friendship grows.


Kurogane paced the floors of his office impatiently. His work was frustrating him and he needed to clear his over crowded head. He ran a tanned hand through his dark hair and twitched his tail. Outside, the noisy cars rushed by. The wolf part of him hated the cars and the blasted city, but he only had to endure a few more hours. Well, at least until he figured out the problem.

A loud honk startled him out of his thoughts. A thump echoed in the doorway and then silence followed. Kurogane frowned and opened his door out to the streets. A strange sight greeted his eyes. A pure white being lay sprawled on the front steps of the building. He was completely still, but rather beautiful. Kurogane blinked in surprise and scooped the pure white man into his arms. He was shockingly light and Kurogane scowled as he carried the man into his office.

"No one should be that damn light." He growled to himself. He set the man down on a small couch and watched him a moment.

The man had shoulder length, fluffy white hair and smooth white skin. The only thing that wasn't white was a black band that ran across his nose and under his eyes. Kurogane wrinkled his nose.

"Great, Now I have to deal with this weirdo." He sighed.

He bustled about for a while and the white stranger opened deep blue eyes.

"W-Where am I?" he asked softly. His gentle voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

Kurogane turned. "My office. You collapsed outside my door." He said.

"N-no...I think I was attacked..." the stranger said feeling his back pocket. It was ripped to shreds.

The boy sighed. "Well at least they only got five bucks..."

Kurogane growled. He couldn't stand muggers.

The boy cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I'm Fai, what's your name?"

Kurogane blinked. "Wha...? How are you smiling? You just got attacked!"

It was Fai's turn to blink. "But I'm not hurt, they only got a few dollars anyways..." he said in his unusually quiet voice.

Kurogane and Fai spent a few hours in the small office. Fai didn't talk much so mostly Kurogane just growled to himself. When he prepared to leave for home, Fai asked to go with him. Kurogane frowned slightly, but eventually agreed to let him come.

"I promise it won't be for long." said Fai earnestly.

"Whatever." sighed Kurogane. He then drove himself and the beautiful stranger home.

Kurogane lived in a small but tidy house. The plants around the house were a little wild and overgrown, but he liked them that way and didn't intend to change it. He fished for his keys and unlocked the door, leading Fai into the darkness of his home. Fai followed closely until Kurogane turned on the light. Fai blinked and looked around when the light flashed on. There wasn't much in the house, a little furniture, no pictures or anything else on the walls except for paint.

"Nice place?" offered Fai.

Kurogane shrugged.

Fai shuffled his feet. "M-May I use your shower?" he asked nervously.

Kurogane grunted his approval and wandered off to the kitchen for dinner. There really wasn't a whole lot there. Some bread and some left over gravy from that morning. Kurogane sighed. He'd be paid soon so everything would be fine. Hopefully Fai wouldn't mind the meager food he had. Kurogane heard the shower start up and relaxed slightly. The kid would be fine. He didn't seem terribly shaken up by being mugged. Kurogane scratched his head. Fai certainly was a puzzle to him.

After a short time, the shower stopped and Fai's soft voice floated down the hall.

"Kuro? Um...I-is there any chance I can have a towel?"

Kurogane face palmed. How the hell could he forget a towel? He went to go get one and brought some of his old clothes for Fai to change into. Fai blushed slightly and reached out the door for them. Soft White feathers covered from his elbow to his shoulder. At least that's what Kurogane could see. What he didn't see was that the feathers extended from Fai's collar bone down to his hips. Kurogane handed him the towel and clothes.

'_He's a bird. That makes sense.' _thought Kurogane.

Fai stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Kurogane's clothes practically swallowed the lithe young man. The shirt was basically a dress and the pants Fai held gathered around his waist in his hands. Kurogane was struck with how adorable Fai was. He looked like a tall fluffy child. Kurogane fought down a blush.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Fai slowly nodded.

Kurogane slowly lead Fai to the kitchen and heated up the gravy. Fai quietly ate some bread and watched Kurogane. Kurogane put gravy over some bread and sat down to eat. Fai smiled quietly and relaxed.

Several weeks passed and Fai became a part of Kurogane's everyday life. He made the meals and kept the house tidy. Sometimes Fai would even go to work with him. One night a horrible storm rolled in and the thunder rumbled loudly. Kurogane was awoken that night, not by thunder and lightning, but by a loud frightened honking sound. Kurogane got up and headed to Fai's room. Fai was shaking hard and was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurogane softly.

Fai stiffened and slowly looked over at Kurogane. "Y-You're awake..."

Kurogane nodded and came into the room. He slowly sat down on the bed and laid down beside Fai. Fai rubbed his eyes and slowly snuggled close to Kurogane. He always felt safe around him, like nothing could ever hurt him again. After a while, Fai slowly nodded off to sleep. Kurogane smiled softly and kissed Fai's soft forehead.

Sadly, not all the times were happy ones. Every time Kurogane questioned Fai about his home, Fai would get snappy and defensive. When Fai got mad, Kurogane got mad. Eventually Fai caved in and stormed to the car with tears on his cheeks.

"Fine, Kurogane." he spat. "You want to see my home? Fine, I'll show you my home." he trembled.

Kurogane climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Fai pulled out of the drive way and drove in silence. Kurogane noticed that Fai was traveling the same rout as he did for work.

He frowned slightly. "Where...?" he asked.

Fai didn't answer and pulled onto a side street that lead to a still pond. Fai put the car in park and got out.

He walked down to the water. "This is where I live Kurogane." he sniffled.

His tall form began to shorten. In a few short moments, in Fai's place stood a swan. Kurogane's eyes widened. He passed this place every day he had worked with his company. Every day he had passed the same lonely swan. He had just assumed that the bird had flown away.

Fai looked down and shuffled his bright webbed feet. He ruffled his soft white feathers and slowly began to grow again.

Kurogane gathered Fai into his arms and gently began to rock him. "Fai...I'm so sorry..."

Fai sighed softly. "Can I stay with you? Please?" he asked tightening his grip on Kurogane's shirt.

Kurogane gently ran his fingers through Fai's pale hair. "Yes...Yes of couse."


End file.
